Every Time
by Takara yume
Summary: Tsuna would see this man in his dreams and every time they would dance, but as the nights go on, Tsuna realizes that these dances shared between them meant more to him than it really should. One-shot!


A/N: G27 fic, One-shot! Hope you like it~

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't know why, but every night in his dreams he'd see this man.<br>He had spiky golden locks and attractive azure eyes; he was tall and often wore a pinstriped suit. He would lead Tsuna to this empty ballroom and they would dance.

The man never did give a name and so did Tsuna, neither thought that it was important.  
>Although Tsuna had a feeling that this man already knew.<br>They would dance the night away, a slow yet graceful waltz, the blonde would spin Tsuna around like a ballerina and the brunette would laugh.

He was always happy in his dreams.

Tsuna was happy every time this nameless man would show up and simply washed away his doubts.

After finishing the dance they would part…  
>With the blonde mysteriously disappearing and with Tsuna waking up.<br>Though Tsuna didn't mind, for he knew he'd meet the man again tonight.

Tsuna's parents would usually wonder on why their son became so eager on sleeping.  
>But Tsuna never gave a proper answer and so no one found out.<p>

That night, they met again, the man held him by the hand and they walked towards the giant ballroom.  
>And they danced again.<br>Each moves, gracefully and slower than usual as if making the moment last.  
>Tsuna felt this and slightly felt anxious. What would happen when the dance finished.<p>

A few more steps and it would be over.

Tsuna would dread whenever the song neared its end.  
>He wanted the dance to last longer…<br>He wanted to stay with this man longer…  
>Tsuna wanted to spend more time with him.<p>

But alas, the song came to an end and so did their dance. The man gave him a sad smile before turning to leave. Tsuna felt his heart ache.  
>Why did he get a feeling that he wouldn't see this him for a long time…<br>As if he'd go somewhere far away.

Tsuna couldn't fight the urge and ran up to hug him. The blonde was taken aback but slowly returned the hug.  
>After awhile they broke, the man gazed upon the brunette longingly, his hand still in his, before kneeling and placed a soft kiss on Tsuna's hand. Tsuna blushed a cute shade of red and just stared at the blonde. The man took a step back, eyes quite remorseful, in a deep husky voice, he said "<em>Arrivederci…<em>"

Tsuna didn't understand the language but for some reason it hurt, his heart ached. The man felt Tsuna's pain and gently caressed Tsuna's cheek. He gave the brunette a heart-warming smile and whispered softly onto the brunette's ear.  
>"<em>Fino al nostro prossimo incontro, mio amato<em>"

Tsuna wanted to ask what that meant but he suddenly woke up due to the constant ringing of his alarm clock.  
>The man was gone.<br>Sadly, Tsuna prepared for school, in hopes of seeing that man again tonight.

That night he went to sleep, but the man was no longer there.  
>No ballroom.<br>No dance.  
>No one.<p>

Tsuna felt lonely and a tear slowly cascaded his cheek.  
>The next night the same thing happened.<br>And the same on the next.  
>Soon, Tsuna began to think that he'll never see that man again.<p>

After a few months, Tsuna stared blankly at his teacher, he sat at the back row near the window, and the teacher was off talking about whatnot while his classmates chatted noisily and not one subject interested him…  
>He silently hummed to himself the waltz music they used to dance to and began to doze off into space. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't notice the classroom door open, and a tall blonde man came into the room.<p>

Only then he snapped back to reality when the teacher said. "Alright class, this is our new transfer student from Italy, so please be nice to him." The said student replied an accented "Arigatou sensei." Before turning towards the class.

Tsuna's caramel eyes enlarged as he saw the man, he had spiky blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. There was no doubt. Tsuna unconsciously rose from his seat.  
>"Y-you…"<br>A few classmates looked up at him curiously.

"You know him, Dame-Tsuna?"

The blonde shot Tsuna a rather suave smile before saying "My name is Giotto Vongola; I'm pleased to _finally_ meet you." Tsuna couldn't help but blush. It was clearly directed at him. He blushed harder when his classmates teased him on how he was related to the blonde. A lot of fangirls squealed and some boy's snickered others were just giggling madly.

The blonde then approached Tsuna much to the girl's excitement. The blonde then pointed to an empty seat beside the stunned brunette.  
>"May I sit next to you?"<br>Tsuna could only nod dumbly.  
>"Tsuna." He muttered shyly as the blonde was about to sit down.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"M-my name is Tsuna…" The brunette stuttered nervously.<br>The blonde bent down to Tsuna's eye level before whispering sexily.  
>"<em>That<em>, I already much know."

"Anou…excuse me Giotto-san?" A girl raised her hand.  
>"Yes?" The blonde replied.<br>"How are you related to Dame-Tsuna?"  
>Giotto chuckled a bit as if it didn't seem obvious.<br>"I'm his very _close_ friend." He stated while putting an arm around Tsuna.  
>Tsuna 'hiiie'ed' while blushing at the blonde's close proximity.<p>

Tsuna blushed harder when more fangirls squealed; even the teacher was blushing a small grin on her face.

"Then, shall we sit down and get ready for class…"

Tsuna nodded once more, completely speechless.  
>Then the blonde smirked playfully before adding.<br>"Tsuna-koi~"  
>He relished Tsuna's bright red face as they both sat down and the teacher began the lesson, despite the fact that she knew that the attention wasn't on her and the on the two <em>close<em> friends.

Tsuna had a feeling that this man meant trouble; he then felt a hand slowly grope his behind.  
>-And a pervert. A sexy giant raging pervert.<br>That he was sure of…

"Oh and Tsunayoshi?"  
>"Yes...?"<br>"I'll see you after class." The blonde smirked devilishly.  
>Tsuna then knew that it was gonna be a long day...<p>

~End~

* * *

><p>*Meaning of some words:<p>

*Arriverderci-Goodbye/farewell

*Fino al nostro prossimo incontro, mio amato-Until we meet again, my beloved

*Koi-I think this is honorific used by for lovers~ XD

A/N: Yeah~ _finally_ finished~ Nyahaha~ I made Giotto a pervert here~ LOL! Sorry about that~ although this is only one-shot so I hope you guys liked it~ R&R please~


End file.
